


Pursuit

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [41]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kinda?, Vore, they get hid in his belly but he just unzipped his magic to get them in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: read is followed by a bad person on their way to give their boyfriend, Red, his forgotten lunch.





	Pursuit

You were more than happy to bring Red his lunch. That wasn’t the problem.

No, the reason you were regretting leaving the house was the heavy feeling of HATE and being watched that was weighing on you.

Your poor skele-bae had forgotten his lunch because he’d accidentally slept in late and had to get to his stand, and if his stand wasn’t open on time every day, the landlord who rented it to him would shut it down.

Red loved selling good, home made monster food, and had actually been saving up to get a storefront soon, preferably close to his pal, Fellby’s, place. The way he put it “reds’ for food, fellby’s for drinks, a match made in heaven.”

But none of that would come true if he didn’t get paid, and thus his frantic rush this morning, leaving his lunch on the table. He couldn’t eat the product, so he was going to be very hungry and grouchy if he didn’t get food.

But he might not even have a lover to come home to if whoever was following you had their way.

Being around monsters had made you more in tune to intent around you. You could feel, now, when someone was staring at you and why. So feeling the malice directed your way was terrifying.

You hurried, dodging corners and taking all the short routes you could think of till you felt the malice distance from you a bit, enough time to get to Red.

\--

Red smiled at first when he saw his cute little human coming his way, but then he noticed their face.

Panic and fear were not something he expected to see, and them quickly diving behind his stand was pretty much unheard of. “babe, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Someone has been following me, and they are FULL of ill intent,” they whispered, terrified. “I was bringing you your lunch and just felt all this evil behind me and it wouldn’t go away!”

“hey, don’t sweat it, I can handle’em. We just gotta hide ya somewhere better’n behind this rickety stand,” He thought for a moment, then grinned. “an’ I know just the place.”

\--

“Well, ain’t this a surprise. Heya, officer.” Red grinned.

The police officer glared at him, the waves of hate and anger coming across the air like black tsunamis. “I was following a suspect and they came this way. You better not be hiding them, monster.”

“eheh, nah, I ain’t seen anybody suspicious lookin’ for a long time. nothin’ here but me ‘n my ‘dogs.” Red leaned back in his chair, smirking as the frustration on this human’s face mounted.

“I’ll deal with you and your stand later, after I find that…,” they grumbled and ran off down a cross street.

“welp, seems corruption is as corruption does, no matter where ya are,” Red sighed and gently rubbed at his stomach, “but either way, th’ bigot left. I seen him before, got a beat near our house, so I’m betting he was gonna do somethin’ cause you’re with me.”

Inside, the human whined and curled up tighter, shuddering despite the warmth and safety radiating off his magic all around them. “What are we gonna do, Red?”

“I got his name now, did a stat check on ‘im. I bet if I dig enough, we’ll get a good bit of dirt on him,” Red set his chair back on the ground and stretched, “meantime, I think you should prob’ly stay in there for a bit, least till lunch time.”

Nodding, his human cuddled into his body, cupped and cradled, safe from all prying eyes. It felt so much better, knowing they were safe, knowing Red was there. “And you don’t mind unzipping yourself when I wanna come out?”

“nah, babe, you’re good. s’the least I could do for ya. what kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn’t let ya hide when ya want to? The heck else is that big ol’ lump’a magic for if not a good, cushy hiding spot.”

The human giggled at his assertion, then added, “it’s pretty good at absorbing my home cooking, I’ll tell you that.”

“well,” he couldn’t help the pulse of his soul at the happiness of feeling them relaxing at last, “I aint’ gonna argue with that. but you rest, babe, and I’ll shortcut ya home on my break.”

“Alright,” they grew quiet, and as he idly rubbed at them through his stomach membrane, they finally fell asleep from the long, stressful walk.


End file.
